A Twisted Engagement
by DarkshadowXsunny-sides
Summary: If you haven't read A Twist in Life this will make little to no sense at all. Anyway Corrupt has to go to funeral of her soontobe all by her self. There she meets Travis mother, and his younger sister. Forever and Always.


I sat in the back of the funeral home, in a black dress and the engagement ring Travis gave me around my neck. I had a tissue and wiped my eyes as more tears fell.

Travis' family were all around, a woman in her mid forties walked over to me. Her eyes were red, puffy and teary she was so upset she looked at me and cried harder.

"Are..You, Shelby?" she asked, I frowned how did she know.

"Yes ma'am, I'm sorry for your lose." I got up and hugged her.

"No darling I'm sorry for your lose, Travis told me all about you sweetie." she hugged me tight.

"I don't understand," I pulled away.

"Travis always talked about you, sent dozens of pictures of you, and your more beautiful then the pictures. When he told us he wanted to marry you we were all for it…." We both broke down in tears, I couldn't take it.

"I want you to know I really loved your son, he was a great boyfriend, friend and soldier and I will never forget him." I told her.

"Oh I have something for you, I was hoping you would come." she started to dig in her purse when she pulled out a box.

She handed it to me untied the bow and opened it, it was the most beautiful ring on the outside Forever was carved in.

"I don't understand the inside." the women told me, I looked.

"Till all are one…" I whispered tears streamed down my face, he knew he could die out there.

"What?" she asked.

"He knew he could die but he continued to serve our country."

"Don't forget he loved you so much it hurt him, he wasn't just serving our country he was committing himself to you." she told me.

"Shaw we miss-?" I asked taking her arm, she smiled a bright smile and we walked out.

"Marilyn and yes we shaw."

We both got into her car, and we rode right behind the hearse I watched with watery eyes. I twisted the ring around my finger, I pulled a box out of my coat pocket.

"What's that darling?" she asked.

"The ring I had for Travis." she smiled and looked at it.

"What does it say?" she asked curiously, I smiled.

"Let's just say Travis and I loved to think alike, it says Always." I told her.

"Forever and Always." she murmured.

We both got out of the car and walked behind the casket arm in arm we she sat in a chair. I stood behind her she grabbed my arm and pulled me into a chair.

I smiled at her and we held hands again as they did the military salute and they folded the flag. They gave Marilyn the flag she happily handed it over to me, I shook my head.

"No I coul-" I started.

"No I insist I have many things to remember my son." she handed me the flag I held it tight.

* * *

"Has anybody seen Corrupt?" Will asked, he needed her,

"No, I've been looking for her too." Sideswipe told him.

"I need her for a mission." Will told him.

"I need her because she has training right now." Ironhide added out of nowhere.

""Ratchet-"

"No I've been looking for her as well." everyone wondered the hall looking for one single femme.

"Wait! What's today?!" Will ushered.

"It's Tuesday the 17th." Epps told him.

"Why?" Mikaela asked, Will turned white.

"I completely forgot, I really didn't want her to go alone." Will paled.

"Alone where-" Mikaela was about to ask, "Oh no it's today isn't it?" Mikaela eyes widened.

"What's today?" the bots asked.

"Today's Travis funeral." Will said breathlessly.

"Lets go to make sure she doesn't do anything crazy." Mikaela rushed and they all abandoned the base, but a selected few stayed.

* * *

I was crying my optics out along with Travis' mom, we never let go of each others hand. I looked up and the Autobots looked back at me, I didn't think they would've came they all seemed so busy.

I held the flag tightly and a picture of Travis in his N.E.S.T uniform along with the rings. They finished up the army salute and lowered him into the ground. His mom, his younger sister, and I were handed white roses everyone else had red.

We walked to the casket before it was settled all the way into the ground, we each put our rose on the casket.

"Travis you were a great son always doing the right thing." His mom mumured.

"Travis you were the best big brother I could ever have, and I know you did marry Shelby but she's still my sister and apart of the family." I hugged the 13 year old.

"Travis, you were the best at everything. I would have loved to live happily ever after with you but life isn't a fairytale…...So I have only one thing to tell you….I do." His mother fell into another fit of hysterics.

I wrapped my arms around both Marilyn, and Cassidy as the casket was 6 feet into the ground. Tears slowed seeped out of my closed optics, as I knew I would never see him ever again.

His smile that reminded me spring deep and warm and very caring, his eyes that reminded me of summer the bright glow that shune through them when they saw me.

His intoxicating breathe that reminded me of winter it was a wonderful smell like pines roasting by a fire place. His wavy hair reminded me of fall the way it fell so freely.

Travis was the seasons and I told him everyday, how much I loved the seasons and how much I loved him.

* * *

I went home with the bots, Travis and his family still on my mind I sat outside the base while everyone did their things. The wind picked up a little with the sun's rays the breeze was nice.

"Corrupt." I turned to the voice.

Travis was peeking from the corner of the base he motioned for me to follow. I jumped up and ran after him, I giggled chasing him around Travis was such a goof.

We both fell back into the grass laughing, Travis kissed my nose and whispered with his breath smelling just like winter.

"I love you so so much it hurts." he nuzzled my cheek.

"I love you too." Tears flowed down my cheeks.

"Please don't cry…" his voice faded away, and the tears fell faster.

"Please don't leave me." I whimpered clutching myself.

* * *

"Will she be okay?" Sideswipe asked.

"Yes just give her time." Ratchet told the youngling as they both watched Corrupt cry in a tight ball in the grass.

It was heartbreaking seeing her so broken again, after all the work it took to fix her.

When will she realize we won't leave her alone.

* * *

"What's wrong son?" A man in his fifties asked.

"Your crying." A young man no older then 23 felt his face and tears were falling.

"I told her not to cry, but that only made her cry hard." The young man sobbed.

"And knowing that she's sad makes me sad. Knowing that she's crying is making me want to cry right along side her." He didn't wipe his tears and he didn't hid them.

The older man wrapped his arm around him, and looked into the hourglass at an 18 year old girl crying her eyes out while lying in grass curled up in a ball.

"Son she knows you loved her, and you died for your country. IT's nothing to cry over." The young man nodded he knew his father was right.

"I died for her." he told the man as they walked away from the hourglass.

"I know you did, just like I died for Marilyn." he patted him on the back.

"I only wish I was her real true love."

"Don't we all?" a large robot asked.

"She deserves happiness." Travis told him.

"And happiness is what she shall get."

* * *

**In honor of my Great Grandfather who died January 1st 2015, I loved him and that is how I got the inspiration for this one shot.**

**Love ya Grandpa, R.I.P.**


End file.
